Generally, a tattooing apparatus is an apparatus that uses tattooing ink and a tattooing needle to draw pictures and/or marks such as symbols, letters, diagrams, etc. on a human's skin.
For convenience of tattooing, a conventional tattooing apparatus is configured so that a tattooing needle automatically reciprocates back and forth and tattooing ink flows out along the tattooing needle when the tattooing needle reciprocates. Therefore, a tattoo artist forces the tattooing needle to insert into a skin of a person to be tattooed in a predetermined depth and to move, thereby forming marks or pictures on the skin of the person according to his/her intention.
However, the conventional tattooing apparatus is provided with an ink-storing portion, which stores a predetermined amount of tattooing ink to flow out when the tattooing needle reciprocates, in a body portion that supports the tattooing needle to reciprocate. Also, an ink hole through which the tattooing ink is supplied to the ink-storing portion is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the body portion. The ink hole has substantially the same diameter as that of the body portion. Therefore, the tattoo artist supplies tattooing ink to the ink-storing portion via the ink hole to fill up the ink-storing portion before tattooing. However, since, in the conventional tattooing apparatus, the ink hole, through which the tattooing ink is supplied to the ink-storing portion, has a rather large diameter and is directly exposed to the outside, even when the body portion of the tattooing apparatus is slightly inclined, the tattooing ink stored in the ink-storing portion may flow over through the ink hole. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to use the conventional tattooing apparatus to perform a tattooing work.
Also, because the tattooing needle of the conventional tattooing apparatus cannot reciprocate in a linear direction, when performing the tattooing work, although the tattoo artist forces the tattooing needle to vertically insert into the skin of the person to be tattooed, the tattooing needle comes out the skin at a predetermined angle with respect to a line perpendicular to the skin. In other words, an advance trace of the tattooing needle is different from a withdraw trace of the tattooing needle. Therefore, when tattooing, the person to be tattooed feels a bad pain, the skin of the person is damaged.
Furthermore, the conventional tattooing apparatus is configured to use a motor to advance the tattooing needle to project, and a spring to withdraw the projected tattooing needle. As a result, when the spring loses elasticity thereof due to a long-term usage, the projected tattooing needle may not be withdrawn, or it takes time for the projected tattooing needle to be withdrawn. If the tattooing needle cannot precisely reciprocate as described above, the tattoo artist feels difficult to tattoo precisely.